United States Republican Party
}} The Republican Party is one of the two major political parties in the United States, the other is the Democratic Party. The Republican Party is traditionally associated with a conservative philosophy on issues. Common Republican causes include the right to life (and opposition to the 1973 Roe v Wade decision), the war in Iraq, lower taxes, small government, and states' rights. Currently, the Republican Party controls the Executive branch of the federal government, and half of the Legislative branch, having lost control of the Senate after the 2006 elections, but gaining the House after the 2010 elections. The Republicans also control more than half of the governorships around the country. Problems Republicans Face Most of the time, Republicans have to deal with Redundant Democrats or Feminists. Sadly there is not a cure for either. Democrats (generally liberals) will often be found calling you Racist, Homophobic, Xenophobic, and Transphobic without any proof of that. 2016 Presidential Election Candidates Publicly expressed interest: *Marsha Blackburn, U.S. Representative from Tennessee since 2003 *Scott Brown, U.S. Senator from Massachusetts 2010–2013 *Jeb Bush, Governor of Florida 1999–2007 *Ben Carson, former Director of Pediatric Neurosurgery at Johns Hopkins Hospital, from Maryland *Chris Christie, Governor of New Jersey since 2010 *Ted Cruz, U.S. Senator from Texas since 2013; Solicitor General of Texas 2003–2008 *Mike Huckabee, Governor of Arkansas 1996–2007; presidential candidate in 2008 *Jon Huntsman, Jr., United States Ambassador to China 2009–2011; Governor of Utah 2005–2009; presidential candidate in 2012 *Bobby Jindal, Governor of Louisiana since 2008; U.S. Representative from Louisiana 2005–2008 *Peter T. King, U.S. Representative from New York since 1993 *Ted Nugent, musician and gun rights activist from Michigan *Rand Paul, U.S. Senator from Kentucky since 2011 *Rick Perry, Governor of Texas since 2000; Lieutenant Governor of Texas 1999–2000; presidential candidate in 2012 *Mike Rogers, U.S. Representative from Michigan since 2001 *Paul Ryan, U.S. Representative from Wisconsin since 1999; vice-presidential nominee in 2012 *Rick Santorum, U.S. Senator from Pennsylvania 1995–2007; U.S. Representative from Pennsylvania 1991–1995; presidential candidate in 2012 *Joe Scarborough, cable news and talk radio host, U.S. Representative from Florida 1995–2001 *Donald Trump, business magnate and television personality from New York Other potential candidates: *Herman Cain, President of the National Restaurant Association 1996-1999; chairman CEO of Godfather's Pizza 1986-1996; presidential candidate in 2012 *Ken Cuccinelli, Attorney General of Virginia 2010–2014; nominee for Governor of Virginia in 2013 *Mitch Daniels, President of Purdue University since 2013; Governor of Indiana 2005–2013; Director of the Office of Management and Budget 2001–2003 *Nikki Haley, Governor of South Carolina since 2011 *John Kasich, Governor of Ohio since 2011; U.S. Representative from Ohio 1983–2001; presidential candidate in 2000 *Sarah Palin, Governor of Alaska 2006–2009; 2008 vice-presidential nominee *Mike Pence, Governor of Indiana since 2013; U.S. Representative from Indiana 2001–2013 *Rob Portman, U.S. Senator from Ohio since 2011; Director of the Office of Management and Budget 2006–2007; US Trade Representative 2005–2006 *Condoleezza Rice, United States Secretary of State 2005–2009; National Security Advisor 2001–2005 *Marco Rubio, U.S. Senator from Florida since 2011 *Brian Sandoval, Governor of Nevada since 2011; District Judge for the District of Nevada 2005–2009 *Rick Snyder, Governor of Michigan since 2011; executive chairman of Gateway 2005–2007; co-founder of investment firm Ardesta *John Thune, U.S. Senator from South Dakota since 2005; U.S. Representative from South Dakota 1997–2003 *Scott Walker, Governor of Wisconsin since 2011 *Allen West, U.S. Representative from Florida 2011–2013 Republican Party